


Burning Wreath

by ragnarok89



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Blood-C (Anime), Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon - Anime, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Parallels, Past Violence, Post-Season/Series 01, Psychological Warfare, Random Encounters, Revenge, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was already seared in her mind, everything she hated.





	Burning Wreath

There was something about him that made her want to get as far away as she possible could. Saya didn't know how she ended up face to face with someone like him, but she wished for nothing more than to see him dead.

His name was Hisoka. It was already seared in her mind, everything she hated. His golden eyes, his low and oily voice, and his bloodlust-smile, it all made her want to vomit.

"Ooh, what a glare. Such daggers coming from you, someone who also partakes in killing. Isn't that just a bit like, oh how do they say, the pot calling the kettle black?"

Her ruby eyes didn't break any eye contact; they only narrowed, her grip on her sword tightening.

"Touched a nerve, didn't I? I couldn't help myself. You see, your raw power, your raven hair, and those gorgeous crimson eyes. They're just so… _intoxicating_  to me."

Saya grit her teeth. "Just shut up. I don't have any time for your foolish games."

Hisoka only grinned, his face serene and his eyes wild. "Ahh, such defiance. I  _love_ that. Even with your weapon, you'll still be fun to play with after all."

It certainly didn't help that his voice was like molten sex, pouring itself throughout her body, liquid and dizzying, almost cajoling her to let her guard down.

The cadence in his voice twisted every word, every turn of phrase; this drove her crazy, his voice driving her a completely different kind of crazy and it just wasn't  _fair_.

This Hisoka reminded her of someone she wanted to tear limb from limb, who used her as some kind of lab toy, a shell of a human being, a ragdoll monster.

" _ **Fumito**_ …"


End file.
